Neuro Toxins
by StormesJay
Summary: Edison Carter is investigating an underground drug organization, NeuroTox, but will his in depth meddling get him into trouble? If so, maybe his friends as well? * READ AND COMMENT, PLEASE AND THANK YOU *
1. Chapter 1

_**Neuro Toxins**_

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

/_Okay, time for a good, 80's, oldie! This is M-M-Max Headroom! Can you believe it! A wonderful tale about our very on Edison Carter, his lovely controller, Theora Jones, his child prodigy hacker, Bryce Lynch, and everyone's favorite ghost in the machine, and myself, Max Headroom!_/

* * *

_The images of young men and women living on the streets in poverty was only accompanied by Edison Carter's news of a horrible story, "The underground drug organization, NeuroTox, has already begun to spread it's deadly poison into our everyday lives with it's new, highly addictive substance, Zion. And while others choose to ignore this growing epidemic, I choose to uncover the truth behind this secret group, before they do anymore harm. This is Edison Carter, and I will find out."_

As Edison entered the newsroom, a small group of cheering and congratulations and compliments gathered around him. Once he had attended to all of their questions, he headed back to Theora's terminal. He leaned over the monitor and gave her his classic smirk. He looked up to him, not moving her head. Her smile only accentuated her light green eyes, "Great job, Edison." Theora complimented, "I hope Cheviot decides the go with it." She stood and took the sleeve of his coat, kissing his cheek lightly. Things were good between them, just good, and he knew they both wished it were more.

"Even if he doesn't, I'm still itching to find out what's going on." Edison accepted the kiss and looked over to Murray, who approached with a grin on his face.

"Luckily it'll be with our help, you got the story, Edison. Cheviot wants to go a deep as we can on this one." He took hold of Edison's hand and shook it firmly, patting his shoulder with his free arm, "We should all head home and get a good night's rest. It's nearly ten."

Edison smiled, he had heard this so many times it was almost like saying hello to him. It's not like he had the urge to get turned down, it was just to easy to get a story around here now. Cheviot had gotten so desperate over time. He scratched his head and raised his eyebrows, "Well, I'm going to stay here a little longer, just to look over some of my notes."

Theora was quick to join, "I think I'll stay too. I have plenty of things to do." Murray nodded happily and patted him on the shoulder once again before walking off. It wasn't too long before the news room was empty other than Theora and Edison. The two worked without rest on what they needed to; Theora on her editing, and Edison on his reports. Their efforts could only be interrupted by on possible thing...

... And it just appeared on the monitor, "Edis-s-son... Ed-Edison!" Max called, his voice skipping erratically.

With the sound of his own voice, Edison turned, "Yes, Max?" He leaned over the back of his chair.

"I'm getting tired of these fuzz-fuzzy holes in my data bank. Exactly how-w-w many times did you... dr-drink?" He furrowed by brow with a frown.

Edison chuckled a bit, "Max, I can't exactly remember how many times I drank, but I don't think I can remember every one of those nights either. I can't explain all of them."

Max gave an unimpressed stare, "Well, I don't-don't like this drinking... You should really have done it less-less often-ten-ten..." He left the screen.

"He looks upset." Theora looked back to Edison.

"He's not. He's just being difficult. How am I supposed to remember every night I got drunk? I barely remember my credit count." Edison shrugged as he turned back to his reports. Theora smiled humorously before turning back to face her own monitor.

* * *

"How much has Edison Carter found out about us?" His hand fell slowly over the arm of his chair.

"Not much, just that we exist, and that we're behind Zion." A man standing in front of him said, his arms neatly tucked behind his back.

"Then we'll just have to send him a message, won't we? Go. Tell him to drop it where it is and let things just... be things."

* * *

It was six in the morning, just the time when things started to get busy. Edison had just arrived, greeted by Theora's waving to come to her station. He slowly approached, "What's up?" he asked with a fresh smile.

Theora handed him a can of soda, "You're going to need the caffeine, because Cheviot wants us working on this story non-stop 'til next week's show, remember? You must have gotten good ratings."

Edison smirked with a huff from his nose before taking a seat, "I always do."

The monitor in front of Theora switched to a silhouetted figure with a phone to their ear, "This is NeuroTox." Both of them quickly turned to the monitor. Murray slowly looked over his shoulder, "I know you can hear me. This is a prerecorded message, seeing as we all know how you like to cut in and trace signals. Don't bother, the vid phone we are using is a blank." the distorted voice said just as Theora began to attempt her trace, "So, now that we both know the situation, know this. All investigations into our affairs will cease. Now. The organization will have no more of you foolishness, nor will we tolerate your meddling in our transactions. Leave things be, Edison Carter. You don't know what you are tampering with." The transmission cut off. Theora looked back to Edison, a look of concern on her face.

Edison furrowed his brow, "If they think a prerecorded message is going to scare me off, they have another thing coming."

"Carter, can I talk to you alone?" Murray walked over. The two walked into a cut off part of the room, "Edison... You've gotten involved in these things before, but I just feel something. I don't want you to continue this."

"What?!" Edison quickly turned to Murray, "Murray, out of all people, I thought you'd be the least shaken!"

"Listen to me!" Murray paused for a sigh, "I know you can handle this sort of thing, and if I didn't have this feeling I wouldn't ask you to, not in a million years would I! But... I just don't know... I know that I want you to give it a rest. At least for today."

There was a pregnant pause before Edison replied, "Okay. Fine..."

Murray smiled, "Thank you, Edison." He turned and left for the main room.

Edison looked on at him, "Sorry, Murray..." He turned around and walked out of the room_**.**_

* * *

_**E-E-End Chap-a-apter**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_**Neuro Toxins**_

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

/_Okay, so maybe it could put him in serious danger. Do you really think Edison thinks of this stuff? Of course not. That's what got him into all that trouble that resulted in moi. I just can't wait to see what trouble he gets himself into this time._/

* * *

Bryce Lynch was by far the most intelligent young man you would meet at Network 23, but it came with a price; The price of being a snarky, antisocial, bored, hormonal teen locked in a lab for most hours of the day. Fortunately, He's always the one to turn to for undercover hacking, which was exactly what Edison needed. He entered the code into the door, unlocking it's steel handle. He opened the door, revealing the young hacker with his face pressed against his keyboard, dead asleep. Edison walked over and leaned down, "Bryce." he said quietly, replied to with nothing, "Bryce..." he said in a normal volume.

"Oh, you want him awake?" Max blipped onto the monitor, "I can take care of that." Edison stood straight quickly with a look of reluctance, unfortunately, too late to stop the computer generated personality, "BRYCE!" Max yelled at the top of his non-existent lungs.

With a quick breath in, border-lining a snort, Bryce's head shot up, a slight waffle pattern over his left cheek that had been pressed against his keyboard, "What?! Huh-...?" he straighten his very much off-kilter glasses, "Max..." he grunted in frustration just as he noticed Edison, "Oh. Edison... What is it?"

"Just to let you know, I didn't encourage him to do that." Edison shot a quick glare to Max, which was met with a defiant giggle, "Anyway, I need you to hack into a system."

"Okay, which one?" Bryce pulled his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose by one of the arms of the frame.

"NeuroTox's system. I have a feeling they have to using a program of some sort."

Bryce looked over to Edison with a confused stare, "Um, NeuroTox? Really? Are you kidding? I don't even have anything to go on! I'm going to need some sort of code to even find them..."

"Well, it's not a code... But I have a blank vidphone broadcast." Edison knew full well it probably wouldn't work.

Bryce sighed and looked up the vidphone file from Theora's terminal. He looked over it for a moment, "I can work with this."

"What? But it's a blank... I thought those were untraceable?" Edison walked to the other side of the young hacker and leaned down to look at the monitor.

"Untraceable to everyone, but me. You forget just how good I am, Mr. Carter." He smirked confidently, "Okay, listen, every vidphone broadcast has a specific series of coding, otherwise, we wouldn't be able to distinguish a vidphone call from a podcast. If I can decode this, it'll tell me where it's last signal was sent from, and I can take it from there." he began to type, his fingers gliding over the keys with ease, "There. Now let's see..." Edison gave Bryce an impressed look, "It says the last signal was sent from this location... All I need to do is..." he began again, "There... I found their system. Just... a little... Dammit!"

"What?!" Edison jumped.

"Someone's locking me out...! I'll have to try another route." He paused for a moment, "Great. They can sense me... I know..." He attached a file, "This should keep him busy. Nothing like the old e-bomb. Okay... now let's see... I'll only have a few minutes before they shut me out again. Let me try this... Ha! Their safety lock is toast."

"Okay, can you tell me where they are?" Edison looked at Bryce.

"Unfortunately, no. All I have is their credit account. But I can locate their last transaction. Maybe that can help."

"It's a start. Hard copy." Edison stood straight at Bryce went to work, locating the file and starting up the printer. He grabbed the paper once the ink was set, "Thanks, Bryce." he patted him on the shoulder.

"Sure." Bryce looked to Edison just as he left, giving out a sigh once the door closed, "Any time..."

Max flickered onto the screen again, "Ah, the glorious-glorious-glorious detective, Carter, eh? He can never take a break from anything."

Bryce looked up at Max, "Yeah, sure, neither can you."

"Is-is-is something wrong?" Max tilted his head and raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Nothing really..." Bryce looked to the side as he hung his head.

"That's not exactly the right way to hid it then, big fella." Max leaned his head back, "C'mon, what am I gonna do?"

"Fine, fine..." Bryce sighed heavily, "I just think I know who that was."

Max chuckled, "Edison? Well, duh!"

"No! Ugh... I mean the one who was keeping me out of the NeuroTox account system..." Bryce shook his head, "I know that style."

"Who?"

line here

"Find me Serinnov." he ordered. The monitor in front of him flickered on, showing a slightly balding man, "Ah, there you are. I'm sure you know what has just happened, correct?"

"Da, sir. That Edison Carter is persistent." He said in a thick, Russian accent.

"He somehow found a way into our accounts. I did not know he was able to hack."

"He isn't, sir. I've seen this thumbprint before. I know who this is. His name is Bryce Lynch. He must be helping Carter."

"And I suppose you can trace this thumbprint?"

"Of course. I shall send you the address immediately, Acid Scar." The monitor shut off.

"Good." The man laced his fingers together, a smirk growing on his face, "I guess it's time he got a little more than a nudge in the right direction... It's about time he got a shove from us."

* * *

**_E-E-End Chap-ap-apter_**

* * *


End file.
